narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sound Four/Archive 1
Sasuke... When was Sasuke considered a member, much less a leader? IIRC, he was just their mission- as in to escort him to Otogakure.-- (talk) 23:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :When Sasuke decided to go with them, Sakon or Ukon told him Orochimaru said once he'd join, Sasuke would be considered the team leader, something like that. Omnibender - Talk - 00:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Symbol may i request someone make the white yang(?) symbol for the Sound 4?--RexGodwin (talk) 18:59, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Done. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sound Five Shouldn't we name the group "Sound Five"? Kimimaro did address it as such to Tayuya when he went to retrieve Sasuke. Yatanogarasu 19:49, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Almost all of the team's screentime is spent as the "Sound Four". I think even Kimimaro acknowledges that they are no longer the Sound Five. ''~SnapperT '' 20:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Age No way all of them are 14, that's ridiculous. Do we have a canon source for this? Ruffy 15:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :I believe the source was the second databook. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 15:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC) The info Box Does somebody mind fixing that? The translations are put there double. KolakCC (talk) 16:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :They aren't double. One says "Four" and the other says "Five". ''~SnapperT '' 19:55, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai I think it should be placed in the "Trivia" the three leaders of the team, has some Kekkei Genkai. Samemaru (talk) 16:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :That what we consider "junk trivia".--Cerez365™ 17:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sound Fourfive ? Aren't Sakon and Ukon 2 people ? By logic there are 5 members even without Kimimaro --Elveonora (talk) 15:44, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :logically they are two different persons but they're treated as one entity. Kimimaro made five.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Passing through Konha's barrier Shouldn't this article mention that the Sound Four was able to pass through Konoha Barrier Team? Maybe it's related to what Kidomaru said about their knowledge about barriers, seals, etc. Abe16:28,6/9/2012 :Aye or maybe Orochimaru told them how to get in. They never really stated how they got in.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:40, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::lol Cerez just because I'm a FT Wiki foreigner you don't have to say Aye well, I personally think that's something that should be taken in account when describing their abilities (like that thing of Fuguki having a large amount of chakra just because he had Samehada) Abe19:00,6/9/2012 :::I would say that his has to do with their abilities. Remember, they go there during a Chūnin Exam, and from what we saw, they were disguised as two Oto jōnin. Konoha would obviously detect people entering, but that would be expected since people from other villages would be coming. It's not like they can discern who crosses the barrier. Omnibender - Talk - 19:10, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::If they can't discern, then there was no point for Itachi and Nagato having to deal with it. If you can pass by the barrier just by using Henge no Jutsu, there was no need to Nagato make a strategy to fool it. Besides, after the Invasion of Konoha, Oto became an enemy of Konoha. Abe19:38,6/9/2012 :::::They can't tell who it is, but they know, or at least are supposed to know, when someone enters and when someone leaves, and they can tell where someone enters. If there is an unscheduled disturbance, they would investigate. Omnibender - Talk - 19:41, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::And isn't passing by this such defensive scheme a relevant skill of the Four? Abe19:45,6/9/2012 :::::::The goal of the barrier isn't to block people from crossing it either way, just detecting them. Avoiding the detection is the main problem. Itachi and Kisame crossed it undetected because Itachi knew the proper way to cross it without setting it off. Pain knew that and used the barriers detection to his advantage, by giving it a misreading, throwing the Animal Path, making it detect only one person, but summoning the others, allow all those others to bypass detection. Omnibender - Talk - 19:54, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Wait, you said up there that they investigate too. If you need to be an ANBU to pass through it without problems, then it's because the Barrier isn't a small thing. And Nagato didn't use it because he want, but because the circumstances forced him Abe20:07,6/9/2012 :::::::::I think they would investigate. Considering the amount of people from other countries coming in for the exam, it's obvious that they were told that there would be more people coming. The Sound Four could have slipped there when so many people were coming. The barrier would be set off, but because people coming in was expected, they expected the barrier to be disturbed. Omnibender - Talk - 21:44, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Seriously man? A significant amount of time divides the Chunin Exam arc and the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. And even if the Barrier Team was told this, Itachi came right after the Invasion and had to deal with the barrier. (Also, it seems that you're talking about Sund Four's coming during the Inasion of Konoha Arc. I'm talking about their second coming, when Orochijackson sent then to get Sasuke) Abe00:18,6/10/2012 Still possible that they knew the code. Itachi knew the code to pass undetected because he had been an ANBU. Orochimaru was a Root ANBU, meaning he would have known the code as well. He could have passed them the code. Omnibender - Talk - 00:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, now it makes sense. Thank you. Abe01:01,6/10/2012 Infobox Update Seems Jirobo is missing from the team member portion of the info box. I don't see where the members list is to add it. (talk) 20:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) belnumcree more info from latest episode I think it should be noted as how and when (as of anime) they have received their cursed seals with a picture of the surgery room added--Elveonora (talk) 20:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Was that them getting the cursed seal? I thought that scene was them being biopsied to so Orochimaru would have a sample of them to use for IWR. Omnibender - Talk - 20:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) It was the former, they asked for power and it was given. Why would they do biopsy to them while blood or even hair is enough? lol...--Elveonora (talk) 20:41, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure It was the latter, remember orochimaru offered them this for their great assistance in the invasion of the leaf I'd advise to watch the episode again elveonora If you think your right --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 20:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC) You are right, my bad. They already have it before that happens, missed that detail, tho it should be noted that they were promised and intended to come back from dead by Orochimaru himself--Elveonora (talk) 21:07, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Believing they were all brought back by Orochimaru as a reward for their loyalty, They believed It you could edit the article around their --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 21:10, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Added the details :)--Elveonora (talk) 21:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC) team article change Instead of having a part one and two section on team pages can they just have missions listed instead? Munchvtec (talk) 12:46, September 19, 2014 (UTC) any opinions on this? Munchvtec (talk) 11:47, September 22, 2014 (UTC)